


The Curative Powers of Trixie Espinoza

by agaytoremembr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fix It, Poor Lucifer, poor Linda honestly, therapy sessions with dr linda, this doesn't need to exist but doesn't it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaytoremembr/pseuds/agaytoremembr
Summary: After Lucifer returns from Hell, he resumes his therapy with Dr. Linda.A collection of therapy sessions dealing with Lucifer's issues from his return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working Lucifer discord theory is that Chloe fought god to get Lucifer out of hell, but you're free to imagine anything that makes your heart happy. After that finale, we need it.
> 
> This is just the product of us imagining what it would be like when Lucifer comes back.

As happy as Linda was personally to have Lucifer back, he was still her patient.

 

He refused to talk about hell, or the effects it had been having on his life, which she couldn’t personally blame him for, but professionally, it was her job to try.

 

It had been a month and a half since Lucifer had returned to therapy, three months since his return from Hell. Linda knew he wasn’t currently working with Chloe at the LAPD, but only because Amenadiel had let slip Lucifer’s rather extreme reaction to their first homicide.

 

It had been suggested Lucifer take some time off to recuperate.

 

Lucifer, meanwhile, had been filling their sessions with idle stories about Chloe- and,increasingly, Trixie. Trixie, who was on summer vacation and, it seemed, was being babysat by Lucifer. _Lucifer_ , who would only hold Charlie if he was pressed, and who viewed all children as horrid little monsters.

 

It was perplexing.

 

“Lucifer, this is the third session where you have talked about nothing but Trixie,” Linda said gently. “Why is that?”

 

Lucifer scowled. “I would have thought that obvious, Doctor. Because nothing bloody new has happened, has it? I’m stuck with the urchin because Maze is off gallivanting after her targets, and the detective has- _responsibilities_.”

 

Linda did not miss the way Lucifer nearly choked on the last word, nor his shocked frown that told her he had no idea _why_ his voice had betrayed him. “Responsibilities that you are no longer part of,” she prompted, earning a scowl in her direction. “So you babysit Trixie instead.”

 

“The devil does not _babysit_ ,” Lucifer snapped, brushing nonexistent dust from the lapels of his suit jacket. “I merely… supervise the urchin. In exchange for favors, of course.” The lascivious grin on his lips left Linda in no doubt what type of favors were exchanged. “It’s not as if I bloody want to.”

 

But Linda wasn’t so sure. “Come now, Lucifer. Both you and I know that you don’t do anything you don’t want to. You could have hired a nanny for Trixie, but you _chose_ to watch her yourself. Why is that?” At Lucifer’s stubborn lack of response, she hummed. “Is it perhaps that you feel guilt, from being unable to continue your partnership with Chloe? Guilt that is transforming into a desire to be _useful_ , to make sure Chloe still has a reason to value you, even if it is only for childcare?”

 

Lucifer groaned loudly. “As usual, Doctor, you are off the mark,” he replied waspishly. “I am in no doubt that the detective values me.”

 

Linda didn’t take the bait. “Then why, Lucifer?” She asked calmly. “Why babysit Trixie, if not as some convoluted way of remaining useful to Chloe?”

 

“Because they make me feel _human_!” Lucifer shouted, jumping to his feet, desperate and angry. The admission seemed to be a surprise to Lucifer, his brows pulling together in confusion as he sat back down on the couch. He took a deep breath, slowly regathering his cool. “Being around them… it makes me feel human.”

 

The Linda that is Lucifer’s friend wanted to stop there, but the part of her that was his therapist knew that if she stopped, he would regress. He would bury this revelation with all of the other things he didn’t want to think about. “‘They,’” she repeated, firmly. “Not just Chloe… but Trixie, too.”

 

Lucifer shot her a venomous look that clearly said, _well what the bloody hell do_ you _think?_ “I haven’t pawned the grubby little freeloader off yet,” he sniffed, irritation clear in his tone.

 

Linda couldn’t tell if the irritation was directed at her for pushing, or himself for actually liking Chloe’s daughter.

 

“They make me feel human,” Lucifer repeated tonelessly. “After Hell,” he gestured vaguely, nose wrinkling in distaste at the mere mention, “I haven’t quite felt like _myself_.

 

“The detective, of course, helps with that, but she’s got a rather lot on her plate, doesn’t she? Can’t be at my side twenty-four seven.”

 

His expression was pinched, and Linda made a note that this particular line of thought was causing him distress.

 

Lucifer shook the thought away, blinking before turning his patented ‘I’m _fine_ ’ smile in her direction. “So of course I had to make other arrangements. In a pinch, the offspring works quite effectively.” He brightened. “You should be quite proud, Doctor, I've done what you’ve been rambling on about lately, what is it… ah, yes, _self soothed_!”

 

Linda sighed. “I was talking about my son sleeping through the night, but yes, I suppose you’ve done that.” She gave him a searching look, that had him looking away from her penetrating gaze. The last few sessions, Lucifer had come in looking a little less haunted than the time before. She couldn’t definitively pin that down on one factor, but maybe, just maybe… spending this time with Trixie was exactly what Lucifer needed. “Is it _really_ so hard to admit that you might just care about Trixie, separately from Chloe?”

 

That had Lucifer chuckling. “I think that child has scrambled your brains, Doctor. Why on earth would I ever admit something as preposterous as that?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Linda barely glanced up when she heard her door open. Lucifer had texted her a ‘911’ for an emergency session, so she had no doubts who it was walking in.

 

She was, however, surprised to see not one but _two_ people in her office.

 

Lucifer was pacing in front of the couch he normally sat on, while Trixie Espinoza sat sullenly, staring at her lap.

 

“You… you brought _Trixie_ , with you, to therapy?”

 

Lucifer sneered, looking at her like she was stupid. “Well, _obviously_. Look at her! She’s been like this all bloody day.” Despite his harsh tone, Linda could hear the nerves that betrayed his true feelings. He was worried. He sighed. “I need you to fix the child before the detective comes home.”

 

“Lucifer, you know that’s not really how this…” Linda trailed off when she saw Trixie lift her head, sad brown eyes staring straight at her. Linda smiled. “Hello, sweetheart.”

 

“Lucifer said you listen to him,” Trixie said slowly. “And help him with his problems.”

 

Linda blinked. “Well, I most certainly try to.”

 

Trixie’s small face was mired in misery. “Can you help me with mine?”

 

Lucifer made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, giving Linda a look. “Well? Go on, then!” He turned to Trixie, his voice infinitesimally softer. “Go on, child. Tell the doctor what it is that’s troubling you.”

 

Trixie sighed, heavier than any ten year old had a right to. “Daddy doesn’t like Lucifer.”

 

There was a beat of silence, and then Lucifer laughed obnoxiously. “Well, is that _all_? Daniel has never liked me, it’s one of the tenets of our friendship!”

 

Trixie grimaced. “He _really_ doesn’t like you.” Her voice was so quiet conflicted that even Lucifer’s smile slipped. “He didn’t know you were watching me this summer. Mommy said it would be Maze, but Daddy found out it was you, and…” she trailed off nervously, biting her bottom lip.

 

“Well, out with it, child! And, what?” Lucifer said impatiently, a deep frown on his face.

 

Trixie’s shoulders slumped. “I heard him arguing with Mommy last night, after Lucifer went home. He said he doesn't want me to hang out with Lucifer anymore.”

 

A series of emotions flitted across Lucifer’s face before he settled on a mask of false calm. “Not to worry, offspring,” he said firmly. “We shan’t let that happen.” His hand was already reaching forward, as if to stroke Trixie’s hair, but he yanked it back before he made contact. “After all, who else would take you on such educational adventures? There’s nothing better than a summer with the devil.”

 

Lucifer smiled winningly at Trixie until she gave him a watery smile in return, and he turned his smile on Linda. “Okay, Doctor, now tell me how to fix Daniel so that he loses this preposterous notion of his, and we will be on our way.”

 

Linda hesitated. “Lucifer, I really don’t think it will be that simple…”

 

Lucifer’s expression tightened, and he flashed his teeth. One glance at the girl on the sofa and Linda understood. “Of course I can help you. Trixie, if you would step outside, my receptionist has a whole jar full of lollipops with your name on them. I just need to speak with Lucifer privately for a moment.”

 

Trixie beamed, jumping up and zooming from the room faster than Linda had thought possible. Once the door was firmly closed behind her, Linda sighed. “Lucifer…”

 

Lucifer scowled, already sinking into the couch where Trixie had just vacated. “I know, I know, changing his mind is going to be bloody difficult. How is such a simple man so irritatingly stubborn?”

 

Linda raised an eyebrow. “Maybe you could start by being _nice_ to him, Lucifer.”

 

Lucifer sputtered, the most un-put together Linda had seen him since a few sessions before, when he had told her Chloe and Trixie were essentially what was keeping him sane since his return. “Be _nice_? To Daniel? To Detective Douche?”

 

“ _Yes_ , Lucifer. Be nice to Dan. A little kindness goes a long way,” Linda said firmly, much to Lucifer’s dismay. “If you’re serious about continuing to babysi-” she broke off at the murderous expression on Lucifer’s face, switching mid word, “ _watch_ Trixie this summer, then I suggest learning to be nice to Dan Espinoza.”

 

Lucifer’s expression tightened, but one glance at the door told Linda all she needed to know: for Chloe’s daughter- for _Trixie_ herself, perhaps- Lucifer would try.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments add five years to my life, make me immortal like the devil himself :')
> 
> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
